fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Savar
Savar (サヴァ, Savu~ar) is the ancient God of light, order, and peace in Earth Land, having existed when good and evil were birthed into the world countless thousands of years ago. As a being of composed of a nearly infinite source of magic power, he is the personal patron deity of control and god that rules over the divine world of Paradiso (パラディソ, Paradiso), the realm where all divine beings dwell. He is tasked with maintaining the equilibrium between good and evil, light and darkness. With the tremendous control and nearly limitless reach that Savar's magic powers have, specifically in regard to humans, he has been responsible for bringing about times of peace and tranquility to the world. Dubbed the God of Paradise (楽園の神, Rakuen no kami), he is the invisible force that rules over the Kingdom of Aeternum, more specifically the Aeternum Cathedral, and all of it's residents, residing deep within the grand cathedral temple located at the center of the capital city. With his very presence alone, Savar single-handedly increases the intensity and concentration of the already massive sacred energy emitted by Paradiso all throughout the city, as such, Savar can be an unimaginably dangerous force of nature to contend with when forcing his hand. As the god that balances the scale between order and disorder, he is the bridge that controls both justice and chaos, carrying both in hand and ensuring the world carries a equal balance of both in order to survive. Savar is known by as the one of the twin gods, being the older brother of the god of chaos. Appearance No living creature in Earth Land has ever been able to lay their eyes on Savar's true appearance and lived to tell the tale, it is said that a mere glimpse of his visage can drive even the greatest of men mad. The only creatures that have seen his true appearance in person would be his followers and seers, but only through vague visions and clouded images transmitted through the ethereal realm. The only living interpretation and depiction of his true form exists in the form of sculptures and statues located in the Aeternum Cathedral, hailed as the patron deity of the church located there. The statues depict him as an unimaginably large being, holy knight, with characteristics akin to that of a saint, painted and sculptured in white marble to represent his purity and celestial nature. The only person to have been able to see him in his true form and live to tell the tale is none Jean Valjean, the head priest and minister of his cathedral built in his name, describing Savar as an unimaginably large being of such epic proportions, he easily dwarfs nearly the tallest of mountains, the biggest of castles, and crush the largest of cities with a single fist. His overall body resembles that of a large, humanoid being with a halo-like horns, possessing feathery embellishments on his head, neck, shoulders, wrists, calves, and midriff, giving him an angelic appearance. With his body completely white in color, his exterior holds several azure jewels composed of a millennium's worth of godly magic and spiritual essence melded together. Personality Savar is considered the kindness of the known gods. He never asked for tributes from his worshippers, however he didn't often interact with them in contrast to his brother. Even as per his agreed with Aion, all he wanted was order. History Birth of The Twin Gods Years after the the creation of magic, good and evil ran rampant through the world, causing untold balance to the natural order of the world and all of it's inhabitants. To what seemed like ages, the very essence of magic manifested it's will outward, hoping to correct this situation before the humans destroyed both themselves and the world around them. As a response, it gave birth to a single entity that split into two beings, a being of light and a being of darkness, with Savar '''taking on the responsibility of watching over the light and balancing it out throughout the world. The other entity was none other than his twin brother, the deity of the dark, tasked with ensuring that the darkness did not consume the world and all of it's inhabitants. For 100 years, peace and tranquility ruled the land as both light and darkness, good and evil were kept in check by the twin gods, with Savar making sure the light did not shine to brightly, while Peccatum made sure the darkness did not spread to far out and consume the land all while resting in the realm of gods, Paradiso. However, as time passed, Savar's brother began to manifest new feelings and ideas that went against his original design, he believed that darkness was a force of nature that could not be contained, a human characteristic found in all living creatures, that evil was infinetly more powerful than all the good in the universe, as they were unhindered by any sense of remorse or fear of consequence, able to freely choose power over the needs of others, choosing desire and pleasure over restraint and compassion. As time passed Peccatum's actions and choices became more erratic and malevolent in nature, slowly polluting the world with what world be commonly known as "demon Particles," infecting many mortals and creating hideous creatures of such violent nature, they murdered and ravaged all in their path as a result. Finally reaching his breaking point with his brother after having decided to expand the will of evil throughout the world, Peccatum proclaimed himself the God of Disorder, deciding to fulfill his duty in another way: spread evil and chaos rather than suppress it as he has always done for countless millennia. Savar, desiring to put a halt to his brothers ambitions, challenges him to a duel in the realm of Paradiso, with the winner ruling over the mortal plane, and the loser being banished from the realm of gods in exile. Accepting the terms, Peccatum readied himself, while Savar, heartbroken at his brother's descent to complete and utter madness, prepares for the battle of immortals. Order vs Disorder Through the course of 1,000 years, an eternal struggle between the twin gods of light and darkness. They were intertwined in a battle to the death for sovereign control over the mortal world. Even in the world of gods, the sound of their battle echoed throughout the world in violent waves of godly magic reverberating in nature; every blow exchanged, an earthquake. However the ended their battle to cooperate only once. The creation of the continent of what would be known now as Aeternum. They created a source of infinitely self-replenishing Magic Power to sustain the continent's ecosystems. A New God Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess '''Divine God Body: Immortality: Magical Abilities Prowess Infinite Magic: Possession: Hexing: Absolute Magic Manipulation: Ways of Combat God Magic Order Magic Influence Trivia Category:God Category:Immortal